


Terraria work journal #1

by Natiepie039_2



Category: Terraria
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Finding home, M/M, Monsters, Plot, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natiepie039_2/pseuds/Natiepie039_2
Summary: Thrown into a brand new planet by our boss. We try to survive what it throws our way. We are scared to die, there is no "Comming back" for us.





	Terraria work journal #1

Day one:

I landed on this new world today with my friend Max. Well, rather thrown down here. Anyways, I should begin to tell the story yeah? 

When I woke up, a hour or two after the fall Max had already been standing around. He was casually leaning against a tree. I sat up and looked at him for a few more moments. Then, I rise into a stand to take in the forest around me. So green, like emeralds. water a little ways away thats so so blue. I smiled to myself before I had been pulled out of my good mood by Max yelling " Tiffiny! You need to start getting stuff for a house! stat!". After that, and a few more sharp glares his way, I took out my bag and unloaded my tools. Then, when I wasnt looking a creature must have took off with it because it was gone when I looked again. I picked up the shiney, deceacive copper axe and swung into the nearest tree. I just had to have something to live in. Once the tree fell with a loud thump, I stripped the bark away. As I cut up the logs, the bark blew away. Max eyed me the whole time. Judging. Once I had gotten my wood, I dug out a small foundation and started laying down the wood. Straight across, as Max said. "your doing it wrong!" He would shout every time I didnt quite get it right. After many hours of hard work I had Finished the frame and foundation, looking a little beat up. Max crept in and sang " you should make a workbench, here". I looked puzzled before he showed me a small peice of paper showing how I could construct this bench. "oh, duh" I replied as I finished it. I slid it to the center of the small room I had framed. I was then givin the option of how to turn my wood left over into walls, proper ones. I did so. After I had them all placed out and filled the frame, I instaled the door, a wooden door Max had actually done all himself. After that, he said I needed a light of some kind for the house. I walked outside for to start my search for a light, not expecting to be slammed back through the doorway by a green, glatiniess ball of goo. It went squish, as if laughing at me before preparing to leap again. If I had not been so quick to draw the flimsy copper sword off the floor, i would have been dead. I slashed it, left and right. Apparently It took to many swings, because the fight lasted for about 25 whole minuites. I slammed the sword into a nearby tree and in result fell on my ass. The sword didnt even cut into the tree, It just fell at my side. I reliesed quickly that Id need a new sword. Mabey one of wood? I decided that id ask Max when I felt ready. Speaking of ready, I was still soaked in this gelatinas goop from my fight. The sucker had dropped a few coppers but thats it. I trud back inside and Max reaches out for me. "Oooo" He said, touching me. I nearly slapped him but I didnt see he was after the gell, the goop. " What the hell Max?" I must of looked confused because then he went on a rant about how the slime gell is super flameable and he was to make torches. After a few of his failed attempts and a few more of thouse slippery mongrols at my door later, He had even put together two chairs; wooden and in poor quality. "Ta-da" he beamed as he presented them. I shrugged and just sat down on the first one I could. I hadent reconized that tonight would be.. long for a lack of better words. 

We had slept through that night. Day two :

It had been raining this morning and Max was gone. I let that sink in, just for a moment. No more Max? No more issues. It was only a few minutes of dwelling later that I reliesed I had lost a very important tool. I burst out the door, nearly nocking it over. " Max!!" I shouted. I kept running but all I saw was stone and grass. Hold on a moment, where are the trees? I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone coming twords me. I put the copper sword, still as flimsy and curved and bent as ever into my hands. I started to charge twords the sound, but then slid to a stop when I saw it was only Max and a ton of wood. We drug the lumber back into our hut and decided to make some more things. A chair, two doors, a new sword and a pickaxe. We also put together a wooden helmet for me. I took the things and laughed to myself, sure that the slimes would no longer be a issue for me.


End file.
